onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Chapter 823
Arc So now, Luffy left Zou, but it seems we still have days to reach Whole Cake Island. The Reverie is shaping quite well, and I doubt Oda will skip it (probably the only Reverie that will be included in the current storyline). I think it's better to start this mini-arc with chapter 823. 13:44, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Let's just wait until we know what the focus of the story is, no need to rush anything. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 14:07, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Kuma Someone added him in the list of characters, claiming his image is on the newspaper. Is that really him? because it's pretty hard to discern. Mbaruh (talk) 19:06, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Doted hat, large face, wavy black hair. Seems like Kuma to me. Rhavkin (talk) 19:09, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Personally, I think its too blurry to be able to clearly tell who it is. CitrusBasher (talk) 19:12, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Someone else added Teach for the same reason. There's no way of telling. 19:14, April 14, 2016 (UTC) The same can be said on Sabo. For all we know, it might have been the mystery shadowy figure from chapter 801, and I saw in a fan forum some believe it to be Lucci, or someone completely different. This will probably repeat itself with every news paper, maybe there should be a rule about it? Rhavkin (talk) 19:27, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Fan forums are about as credible as a blind guy trying to read this. We know it's not Lucci, Lucci isn't with the Revs. We have no way of knowing who the pic on the bottom is, so we won't add anyone. 19:51, April 14, 2016 (UTC) I'm not saying its Lucci, just that there are always other options. and not all the picture of the paper means that the person is part of it (like Teach or Kuma). If, and until we get a clearer picture, or if will be confirmed in another way, it will be an open discussion. That is way i suggested a rule/guideline to any future photos in the paper. Rhavkin (talk) 19:58, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Is this the site you were talking about? https://onepiecethenewworld.wordpress.com/ It actually pretty good and has a lot of easter eggs worth mentioning. Anyway, it has nothing to do with this discussion because it's about Sabo and not Kume but... https://onepiecethenewworld.files.wordpress.com/2016/04/chapter-823-4.png 06:11, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Ilusia Kingdom Ship We see a ship from a kingdom called ILI-SIA and Thalassa Lucas is missing from the chapter. Can the ship be noted to have come from the Ilusia Kingdom? It seems like a likely Romanization of the name.--Sandwichman2449 (talk) 04:19, April 15, 2016 (UTC) We see the ship, not him. He might not be the king anymore. Rhavkin (talk) 07:09, April 15, 2016 (UTC) We still see a ship that can be identified as something more than just a ship.--Sandwichman2449 (talk) 18:49, April 15, 2016 (UTC) The name has been romanized as both Ilusia and Ilisia in databooks, therefore it's the same kingdom. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 11:45, April 19, 2016 (UTC) I missed that databook thing somehow. Saying Thalassa Lucas is on it is speculation however. SeaTerror (talk) 13:49, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Carrot Why was Carrot's behavior removed from the notes? That side of her was NEVER shown before, nor is it normal based on what we've seen of the Minks so far. Requiring a pat on the head to be made docile because she could have actually killed Luffy was a significant event, and could be a foreshadow of an unexplained power some minks have. I'm not seeing how it being there was hurting anything. Her behavior was clear as day at that, don't sit here and try to chalk it up to speculation. HanataSanchou (talk) 17:55, April 15, 2016 (UTC) The only thing relevant is the middle part: https://onepiecethenewworld.files.wordpress.com/2016/04/chapter-823-3.png 06:13, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Ok? Your link offers a possible explanation as to WHY she did it, which is cool, but all I'm trying to do here is call out that it was a noteworthy event. I thought that was the point of the "Notes" section, to highlight signifcant events from each chapter. Carrot was simply nibbling on Luffy before out of affection/curiosity, as Wanda had described that they find humans interesting (hairless Minks). That bite was her going for the kill, and her eyes went completely white as if some kind of nature took over her. She stopped listening to people. Even if this turns out to be nothing more than a personality quirk, personality quirks still go on note pages, as they reveal aspects of a person's character that would 9 times out 10 be subsequently mentioned on their page. Regardless of whether or not your theory that this is "normal" for rabbits holds water, its still something to keep an eye on, as its definitely bound to come up again. When it comes up again, people will want to know when it happened FIRST, which is what the notes section is for, no? On another note, someone also removed the tidbit about Don Chinjao and Sai as supposed accomplices to the King to the Reverie. THAT makes even less sense than this Carrot situation, since that is DEFINITELY signifcant. I don't get you people and these edit wars on the notes, are you trying to keep them to a minimum length or something? HanataSanchou (talk) 13:16, April 17, 2016 (UTC)